Un simple bouton
by PrincesseKitCat
Summary: Le Geek est accro à un jeu vidéo. Puis, dans le jeu, il appuie sur un bouton. Et tout bascule.
1. Un jeu addictif

**Salut chers lecteurs,**

 **Ceci est ma toute première fan fiction de SLG, et mon tout premier cross-over! ^3^ Je suis très contente de vous partager le premier chapitre de mon récit. J'espère que vous serez indulgents, car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en écriture! Faites-moi part de ce que vous pensez!**

 **Avertissement : Si vous ne connaissez pas le jeu Plantes contre Zombies, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand-chose. Cependant, vous n'avez pas à être un fan fini pour comprendre, allez juste taper "PvZ Walktrough" sur Youtube et regardez-en, vous risquerez d'être moins perdu (et surtout regardez un niveau du Zomboss!).**

 **Avertissement 2 : Si vous ne connaissez pas l'émission web Salut les Geeks, vous risquerez de ne pas comprendre grand-chose. Cependant, vous n'avez pas à être un fan fini pour comprendre, allez juste taper "Mathieu Sommet SLG" sur Youtube et et regardez des vidéos (surtout des saisons 3 et 4), vous risquerez d'être moins perdu.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, sauf elle bien sûr. SLG est à Mathieu Sommet et PvZ à PopCap.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un jeu addictif

Il était étendu sur son lit, à plat ventre. Il tenait sa manette entre ses mains, appuyant sur toutes sortes de boutons, mouvements bien enchaînés pour combattre l'ennemi.

Doucement, il sentit un contact doux sous son menton. Il peinait à regarder l'écran en face de lui. Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Non, surtout pas! Il devait combattre le boss final de son jeu vidéo! Il combattit la fatigue qui s'installait en lui et releva la tête de sa couette de lit, tout en se remettant dans une position plus confortable. Devant lui, l'écran affichait une pelouse avec un message de menace posé dessus.

Il sentit l'irrésistible envie de s'assoupir. Oh non! Il avait combattu une somme énorme d'ennemis, et était sur le point de battre le final, il n'allait surtout pas se laisser vaincre par le sommeil! Si seulement son créateur lui permettait de prendre du café! L'adolescent devait se contenter d'eau ou de vulgaire jus de fruits. Il prit une gorgée de sa bouteille, et saisit sa manette pour appuyer sur le bouton A.

Sans avertissement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

 **\- Alors, gamin, encore devant ton écran? J'ai des choses à faire avec toi! Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser!**

Le jeune répondit alors avec une voix qui se voulait en vain assurée :

 **\- Sors de ma chambre!**

Le Patron s'approcha dangereusement du Geek et lui souffla la fumée de sa cigarette en plein visage.

 **\- Alors, on ne veux pas jouer?** Il sourit sadiquement.

 **\- Vas-t'en!**

 **\- Sérieusement, il est presque minuit! Arrêtez de vous crier dessus! Y'a des gens qui dorment, ici, si vous ne le saviez pas!**

Maître Panda était accoté sur le couloir séparant les deux portes de chambre, à moitié endormi, mais tout de même agacé de voir les deux personnalités se disputer.

 **\- Hé, la peluche, si tu veux pas te faire rembourrer le cul, t'as qu'à me laisser avec lui!**

Malgré la menace, le Panda répliqua :

 **\- Sérieusement! Laisse-le tranquille, le pauvre, il ne peut même pas passer une journée sans que tu lui fasse mal!**

 **\- Oh tu sais, je n'allais pas lui faire du mal...** Encore, il afficha sur ses lèvres un sourire qui se voulait plein de sous-entendus.

L'animal le fusilla du regard. Ne voulant pas d'ennuis avec le créateur, le criminel sortit de la chambre du gamer, bouscula l'animal et retourna dans sa chambre, juste en face de celle du Geek.

 **\- M... Merci, M... Maître Panda...** Bredouilla timidement le Geek.

 **\- De rien, Geek. Il se fait tard, tu devrais te coucher, on a une grosse journée demain.**

Le Panda lui sourit et ferma doucement la porte, laissant le jeune seul. Il n'avait plus sommeil, mais ferma tout de même sa console. Il se changea en pyjama, se coucha et étendit la lourde couette sur lui.

 **\- On se revoit demain, cher ennemi** , murmura-t-il avant fermer doucement les paupières.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna dans une chambre. Une main lourde s'abattit sur l'objet, qui arrêta de crier sans demander son reste. La personne se leva difficilement et replaça la capuche de son kigurumi noir et blanc sur sa tête. Les partitions qu'il avait pratiquées la veille au soir traînaient encore sur son lit, étalées sur les couvertures. Le jeune homme-panda les ramassa et les plaça sur la table de nuit juste à côté de sa tête.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine de l'appartement. Il prit quelques branches de bambou dans l'armoire au dessus de l'évier et commença à en grignoter une. Il s'appuya contre le réfrigérateur et observa le garçon se préparer à déjeuner, l'air fatigué. Le Patron, comme d'habitude, n'avait pas prit la peine de prendre le repas du matin, trop occupé par ses sorties aux bordels du coin.

Quand quelqu'un mentionnait le fait qu'il sautait ce repas, si important pourtant, il répondait une réplique salace du genre : « **Je préfère manger autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...** », et on le laissait tranquille.

 **\- T'as bien dormi?** Demanda le mangeur de bambou à l'adepte de jeux vidéos.

 **\- Euh... Ouais** , répondit le jeune, un peu surpris pas la question de son colocataire. En effet, habituellement, la seule attention qu'on accordait à la victime, c'était des insultes et des choses plutôt méchantes.

Après avoir bu le restant de lait dans son bol de flocons de maïs, le Geek se leva, mit la vaisselle dans l'évier et retourna dans son «antre».

Tout excité de finalement affronter l'ennemi final, l'ultime obstacle avant de réussir son jeu, il se précipita vers son lit et alluma sa console. Voilà, l'énorme robot contrôlé par une créature horrible se présenta devant lui. Le monstre de métal était énorme, avec des membres si puissants qu'il pourrait tuer l'homme le plus fort du monde en le serrant dans une de ses imposantes mains ou en l'écrasant à l'aide d'un de ses lourds pieds. La totalité de ses victimes était figée de peur à la vue de ses énormes yeux jaunes et de ses dents d'acier, avant de se faire tuer.

La créature contrôlant ce mastodonte semblait beaucoup plus faible physiquement, cependant. Il portait une blouse blanche, semblable à celle du Prof, et avait un crâne démesurément grand. Son regard était machiavélique, et était affublé d'un sourire pervers, comme celui du Patron lorsque celui-ci avait un plan en tête pour maltraiter le Geek.

Pourtant, l'adolescent n'avait pas peur du méchant. En effet, il n'était pas seul contre lui. Contre tout attente, pendant quarante-neuf niveaux jusqu'à présent, sa seule arme contre les hordes de morts-vivants que cet ennemi maléfique lui envoyait sans cesse était des paquets de graines, un arrosoir et une pelle. Hé oui! Des plantes! Le joueur les organisait en armée botanique, avec ce qu'on appelait des soleils, et les combattantes feuillues utilisaient leurs capacités uniques pour mitrailler les zombies de fruits et de légumes.

À peine après avoir joué quelques minutes à ce jeu, le gamer en était devenu totalement accro. Au magasin, lorsqu'il avait vu ce jeu, il n'avait pas vraiment pris compte de l'étiquette apposée sur le boîtier du jeu qu'il tenait entre ses mains. "Contenu exclusif", avait-il pu lire sur l'autocollant. Étrange, elle était uniquement sur ce boîtier-là. _C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui voulait faire une mauvaise blague_ , s'était dit le Geek avant de passer au comptoir.

Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensées.

 **\- Allez, assez les jeux vidéos, on doit faire le tournage!** Lui ordonna Mathieu.

Le jeune éteignit son jeu à contrecœur et se rendit en bas, pour le prochain épisode de SLG. Comme d'habitude, tout le monde le traitait comme un moins que rien, l'insultait et s'en servait comme souffre-douleur. Évidemment, conscient que c'était sa seule utilité dans l'émission, d'être la victime, il subissait sans protester.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, le créateur donna une pause à ses doubles. Le Hippie se dirigea vers le divan pour fumer, le Patron, vers son ordinateur pour visionner des… vidéos, le Panda descendit en bas, vers sa grotte, pour y pratiquer ses chansons et le Geek retourna jouer à son jeu vidéo.

Comme il était très doué, il réussit à botter les fesses de ce sale Dr. Zomboss, et celui-ci abandonna et lui proposa de faire la paix. L'adolescent écouta la chanson du crédit, dans laquelle un tournesol chantait à propos de l'éternel combat que menaient les combattants feuillus contre les cadavres sans âme.

Bien vite, il découvrit plusieurs nouveaux modes de jeu, comme Énigme et Survie. Il les essaya un peu. En repassant le menu du jeu, il vit, à coté des icônes représentant le Jardin Zen, l'Almanach et le Magasin, un bouton en or. Il cliqua dessus. À tâtons, il saisit le boîtier du jeu et regarda l'autocollant. « **Contenu exclusif** », relit-il. Il braqua ses yeux vers la télévision. Sur la page était affiché le même paysage diurne avec des tombes sur la belle pelouse verte, sauf qu'au centre, il y avait un énorme portail violet qui tournoyait, avec un bouton où l'adolescent put lire : «Ouvrir». Il hésita. Devrait-il appuyer sur A? Qu'est-ce que ça ferait? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de savoir.

Il appuya sur le bouton.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre! Le prochain arrive bientôt! Reviews? :3**

 **~ MissKitCat**


	2. Des nouveaux venus

**Salut! =D**

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dans celui-là il y a un peu plus d'action (mais pas tant que ça) et une forte dose de végétal! \o/**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, sauf elle bien sûr. SLG est à Mathieu Sommet et PvZ à PopCap.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Des nouveaux venus

Devant lui se tenait la pelouse qu'il avait toujours connue. Verte, bien tondue et resplendissante. Elle était superbe. Sauf pour un détail. Sans arrêt, d'horribles morts-vivants la piétinaient sans pitié pour tenter d'acquérir ce qu'ils voulaient à tout prix : des cervelles. Ils lâchaient ce mot sans répit, le guerrier en savait quelque chose. Il vit, sans surprise, un zombie avancer vers sa direction. Par geste automatique, il fit monter un énorme pois vert de sa tige, plantée dans le sol, vers son pistolet et le tira de toutes ses forces sur l'ennemi. Ne fut-ce que quelques coups, et la tête du cadavre se détacha de son corps en décomposition pour heurter le sol.

Puis, il sentit une douce chaleur derrière lui. Profitant de la courte pause que lui donna l'absence d'adversaires, le combattant se retourna. Il vit la gentille fleur brune aux pétales jaunes, celle qu'il connaissait si bien, briller et expulser un soleil tout près de lui. Instantanément, le soleil fut récupéré par le propriétaire de la maison, qui se trouvait juste derrière le terrain de combat.

C'est alors que la vague finale s'annonça. Ses confrères et lui se préparèrent. Il y étaient habitués, de toute façon. Ça ne serait pas plus difficile que normalement. Avant que le mort-vivant tenant le drapeau rouge à moitié déchiré ne se pointe, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Un énorme portail violet s'ouvrit là où les zombies se tenaient juste un instant plus tôt.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** C'était la voix de son frère, juste à sa gauche. Celui-là lui ressemblait beaucoup, sauf qu'il avait des sourcils et plus de feuilles derrière sa tête. De plus, il tirait deux pois à la fois.

Sans que personne ne s'y prépare, le vortex aspira et emporta tout, les morts-vivants, les plantes, et même le voisin qui essayait de vendre ses articles de jardinage dans son camion.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Allaient-ils mourir?

Le guerrier n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il fut emporté dans le trou violet.

* * *

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?** Lança le garçon, qui laissa tomber sa manette de jeu sur son lit.

Le portail, dont la taille, quelques secondes plus tôt, ne se limitait qu'à l'écran, avait démesurément grossi. À présent, il faisait le mur entier de la chambre de l'adepte de jeux vidéos. Celui-ci commença à paniquer.

 **\- À L'AIDE!**

Maître Panda, qui sortait des toilettes (non loin de la chambre du Geek), accourut vers lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** Lui demanda-t-il **.**

Question stupide. Il tourna sa tête vers le portail. Il écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Mais c'est quoi ça!?** L'ursidé sentit la panique monter en lui. Non! Il devait garder son calme! Il respira profondément. Il remarqua que le gamer était recroquevillé dans le coin de sa chambre, essayant en vain de s'éloigner de la chose étrange. Soudain, une masse énorme s'abattit sur les personnalités, sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent.

Le Geek avait mal à la tête. Comme si quelque chose lui martelait le crâne. Il entendit une voix féminine qui semblait s'adresser à lui.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va?**

Le jeune ouvrit les yeux. Une silhouette devant lui le fixait. _Est-ce que c'est une fleur qui se tient devant moi? Qui parle?!_ Se demanda-t-il. Le tournesol répéta sa phrase. Il fit la fameuse astuce pour savoir s'il était réveillé ou non. Il se pinça. Aucune réaction. C'était la réalité! Le Geek se mit à crier (et pas un cri très viril). Il s'éloigna brusquement de la plante et frappa abruptement le mur.

 **\- Aïe!**

Cette fois-ci, heureusement, il resta conscient. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ Autour de lui, des créatures étranges se tenaient dans sa chambre. _Attends, elles me disent quelque chose..._ Un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Le jeu vidéo. Le contenu exclusif. Le portail. La fleur qui parle. _Merde._ Plantes contre Zombies venait de débarquer chez lui!

* * *

Le Patron, alors qui revenait de ses bordels, avait entendu des cris et des bruits louches dans l'appartement. _Ça doit être le gosse!_ Oh, et puis! Était-ce si important? Après tout, ce n'était que le Geek. Il ignora l'étrange vacarme et alla dans la cuisine se prendre une bière.

 **\- Doom...**

Le criminel sursauta, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu produire ce son. Sur le comptoir, une chose qui ressemblait à un champignon le fixait. Elle était aussi sombre que la nuit. Sa cicatrice et ses yeux rouges étaient les seules choses à ne pas être dans les teintes de gris foncé ou de noir. Décidément, cette créature était vraiment étrange. Elle le fixait, le visage dépourvu de toute émotion. Le même regard que le pervers avait habituellement.

 **\- Doom...** Répéta le champignon.

 **\- Salut, gamin** , commença le Patron, **c'est quoi ton nom?**

 **\- Doom...** Répondit le fongus.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi?** S'énerva le criminel.

 **\- Doom...** Répéta inlassablement la chose sombre.

 _Sérieux? C'est tout ce qu'il est capable de dire?_

 **\- T'aimes les belles poupées?** Testa le criminel. **J'adore jouer à «papa maman», tu sais...**

 **\- J'aime les faire sauter...**

 _Bien, maintenant, je peux faire la conversation avec quelqu'un_ (quelque chose?) _qui me ressemble._

* * *

Maître Panda tenta de se relever tant bien que mal. Mais quel mal de tête il avait! Il tenta de remémorer de ce qui s'était passé.

 **\- T'es qui toi?** Demanda une créature en le pointant, ce qui le coupa de ses réflexions. Elle ressemblait à un chat, sauf qu'elle était dans un bassin d'eau, elle n'avait pas de thorax ni d'abdomen, ses pattes semblaient être des feuilles de nénuphar, un bonnet rose ornait sa tête et sa queue était terminée par une quenouille.

 **\- Euh... Maître Panda. Toi?** Répondit timidement l'ursidé.

 **\- Jonc!** Répondit le chat-quenouille.

 _Jonc? Quel drôle de nom pour un chat!_ Se dit le panda. Il regarda le Geek.

 **\- Geek? Qui sont ces... créatures?**

 **\- Ce sont les personnages de mon jeu vidéo!** Lui dit le gamer, enthousiaste. **Plantes contre Zombies!**

 **\- Alors ce sont des plantes?** **Ah! Je comprends! Mais où sont les zombies?**

 **\- Euh... Je ne sais pas...** Le Geek sembla alors inquiet.

 **\- Ils doivent être en train d'envahir la ville et de dévorer des cervelles!** S'écria une fleur brune avec de petits pétales jaunes - un tournesol, sûrement.

 **\- Quoi?! Mais merde! Bougeons-nous!** Cria l'ursidé, paniqué. _Respire, respire, reste calme, t'es un panda quand même!_ S'encouragea Maître Panda.

 **\- Il nous manque Champi-mort!** Les avertit un champignon jaune avec des taches orange.

 **\- Il ne doit pas être bien loin** , répliqua un gros champignon vert pâle surmonté d'un chapeau violet bien gonflé.

 **\- Lui** , le Geek pointa le champignon qui venait juste de parler, **c'est Champi-fumée, et l'autre, le jaune, il s'appelle Champi-soleil.**

 **\- Ok, merci.**

Toutes les plantes et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la chambre et surprirent le Champi-mort en pleine conversation avec le Patron. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Pas le temps de poser des questions!** S'exclama le Geek avant que l'homme en costard ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. **Prends tes armes et un arrosoir, il faut aller combattre des zombies!**

Le champignon noir les rejoint et fit un signe approbateur à son nouvel acolyte. Le criminel, quoique surpris, confus et frustré, partit chercher son revolver et un arrosoir. Il détestait recevoir des ordres, c'était le Patron, après tout!

 **\- Maître Panda, t'as les graines?**

 **\- Ouais!**

Le Patron revint et le Geek écrit une pour Mathieu. Après avoir poussé un puissant « **Allons-y!** », la nouvelle équipe sortit de l'appartement pour aller pulvériser des zombies.

* * *

 **Olé! Un autre chapitre de terminé! Le troisième est en cours d'écriture, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review, ce serait génial! Merci! ^3^**

 **~ MissKitCat**


	3. Mauvaise surprise

**Re-bonjour!**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre du crossover de SLG et de PvZ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer! Et désolée encore si les personnages sont OOC (mais est-ce que ce serait normal que les personnages changent un peu, sous la menace des zombies? Là est la question...) et aussi je m'excuse pour le retard, j'avais un manque d'inspiration (ou de volonté) ... Allez-y, jetez-moi des tomates! ;-;**

 **Hum... à part ça... *se sauve en courant et revient, paniquée* AAAH DES ZOMBIES!**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, sauf elle bien sûr. SLG est à Mathieu Sommet et PvZ à PopCap.**

 **Bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Mauvaise surprise

En sortant de la maison d'un de ses amis, Mathieu pensait que sur la rue où il déambulerait, il n'y aurait que des voitures ou bien de tranquilles piétons. Mais quelle surprise de constater que le chemin d'asphalte était recouvert de sang, d'humanoïdes en décomposition et de pauvres passants terrifiés qui essayaient tant bien que mal d'échapper aux griffes des morts-vivants!

 **\- Mais c'est quoi cette galère?!**

 **\- Brainzzzzz!** Gémit une voix derrière lui.

D'un geste rapide, le Youtubeur se retourna et balança un coup de poing sur le visage du cadavre, qui tomba sur le sol, inerte.

Prudent, le stéphanois marcha vers la rue. Il se débrouillait bien, il était capable de tuer plusieurs corps en décomposition. Soudain, un zombie avec un cône orange s'avança vers lui. Il fut obligé de lui donner deux coups de poings pour le mettre KO. Un autre était affublé d'un seau. Lui était plus dur à battre, mais le jeune homme se débarrassa de l'ennemi indemne.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva encerclé de morts-vivants. _Je suis mort..._ Se dit le présentateur. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, des graines se répandirent autour de lui, sans qu'il ne sache d'où, et de l'eau tomba sur lui. Instantanément, une énorme citrouille creusée comme pour les lanternes d'Halloween poussa, le protégeant de ses ennemis. Ceux-ci durent alors se résigner à grignoter la dure carapace orange.

Alors que les zombies mangeaient lentement mais sûrement la seule protection du schizophrène, deux énormes cerises attachées ensemble furent lancées sur les zombies et explosèrent. Sans que Mathieu ne sache comment, son bouclier et lui étaient intacts, alors que des restes de cadavres gisaient à terre.

Il vit s'avancer, à travers la poussière en suspension, des silhouettes plus ou moins hautes. Lorsqu'il put discerner les visages, la surprise s'empara de lui. _Le Patron! Le Geek! Maître Panda!_ Aussi, il vit un homme avec une casserole sur la tête. Il avait une barbe brun pâle et portait un t-shirt blanc et des jeans.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?** S'écria le pauvre homme, encore emprisonné dans la citrouille. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Et qui sont ces choses?** Demanda-t-il encore, en pointant les plantes. Encore plein de questions lui bourdonnaient dans la tête, mais se ramena aux essentielles.

 **\- Premièrement** , commença Maître Panda en débarrassant son créateur de sa prison botanique, **il y a une armée de zombies qui est en train d'envahir Paris. Ensuite, nous, à l'aide de nos alliées les plantes, sommes en train de combattre l'ennemi, et venons de te sauver la vie. Comme je t'ai dit, ces «choses» vont nous aider à tuer les morts-vivants.**

 **\- Euh...** Fit Mathieu, tout bizarre, **merci les gars.**

 **\- Mais là, ils faut se bouger** , coupa le Geek, **je crois que la prochaine vague va arriver!**

 **\- Tu sais, gamin** , répliqua le Patron, **je ne l'ai jamais essayé avec un zombie...**

 **\- Bwar bwuuuuuh, abwah dha!** Cria une voix derrière les personnalités.

Bizarrement, le youtubeur comprit ce charabia. Il voulait dire « **Ce mec est dingo!** » L'homme que Mathieu avait vu tout à l'heure s'avança vers lui.

 **\- A badha bla dwerda dop. Mwersheu bla dworp.** Il tendit la main. « **Salut, moi c'est Dave le Dingo, mais tu peux m'appeler Dave le Dingo** », comprit le vidéaste.

 **\- Enchanté, moi c'est Mathieu.** Il serra la main du barbu. Il regarda son visage. Ses yeux étaient de tailles différentes et pointaient dans les directions inverses. Il lui manquait quelques dents, mais son sourire était sincère et amical. Le stéphanois dut admettre que Dave avait vraiment l'air fou. _Tu n'es plus seul._ Lui aussi était malade, il voyait des gens qui n'existaient pas, mais apparemment, les autres les voyaient aussi. _Suis-je vraiment malade, alors?_ Se dit-il.

 **\- Bon, on y va? Je suis tanné d'attendre, moi!** Dit une plante avec la tête en forme d'une fusion d'un séchoir à cheveux et d'un Klaxon à main. Il était vert, avec, sous sa tête, une tige, et des feuilles à la base de celle-ci. De plus, il avait un casque vert kaki et des bandes noires sous les yeux. Un vrai soldat d'armée.

L'ursidé tendit à son créateur un paquet de graines et un arrosoir, en même temps de lui dire « **T'en auras besoin.** »

Le schizophrène garda les deux objets en main, éberlué. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, après tout. Il eut alors un déclic. Le Hippie! Il devait encore être dans l'appartement, en plein trip! Sans avertir qui que ce soit, il se rua vers leur bâtiment, tuant des zombies au passage en répandant des graines et en les arrosant, ce qui créait des végétaux qui tuaient des morts-vivants. _Génial!_ Pensa Mathieu.

Il regarda autour de l'édifice. Pas un chat. Il pénétra (choix judicieux de mot) l'habitation et vit le Hippie étendu sur le sol, visiblement sous les effets de multiples drogues, mais indemne.

 **\- Hippie!** Il secoua le camé. Celui-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il le releva et lui expliqua tant bien que mal la situation. Devait-il l'envoyer au champ de bataille, ou bien trouver un endroit sécurisé pour le drogué?

 **\- Je sais me battre gros!** Rétorqua ce dernier. **Les esprits gâteaux vont me guider, gros!**

 **\- Je suis sérieux! Et si tu veux venir avec nous, tu devras dire bye bye à la drogue!**

 **\- Mais je vais pas pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques gros!** Paniqua le camé.

Le créateur soupira et enleva le joint de la bouche de son homologue. Résigné, le Hippie poussa un dernier « **Gros!** » avant de le suivre.

* * *

 **\- Aaaah! Un zombie!** S'écria un champignon, terrorisé alors qu'un cadavre s'approchait de lui.

Il se cacha dans le sol, ne laissant que son chapeau et des yeux apeurés émerger du sol. Pour une fois, le Geek avait rencontré quelqu'un de plus froussard que lui. Il se mit devant le peureux et lança des graines devant lui. Un champignon psychédélique surgit des terres et hypnotisa l'ennemi, qui devint violet et se retourna pour dévorer des zombies.

 **\- M... m-merci en... c-c-core... Geek...** Bégaya Champi-peureux, retrouvant sa position originelle.

 **\- Ce n'est** **rien!** Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami. Toutefois, son élan de courage ne fut que de courte durée, alors qu'un mort-vivant fagoté en joueur de football américain courait vers les deux combattants. Le gamer paniqua. Il n'avait jamais vu cette créature dans la vraie vie. Il était accompagné par deux autres collègues semblables à lui.

 **\- Les mecs, j'arrive!** S'écria une plante semblable à un chou. Elle avait des feuilles en bas de sa partie légume, et au-dessus de sa « tête », il y avait une tige qui reliaient le légume et un panier contenant des projectiles de même nature que le lanceur.

Ce végétal étaient accompagnés de ses frères, qui lui ressemblaient, sauf pour le fait qu'un était un demi épi de maïs, et l'autre un melon d'eau. Le trio aida le duo à éradiquer les footballeurs, à coups de chou, de maïs, de beurre et de melon.

Décidément, ça n'allait pas être facile pour le gamin, si habitué aux jeux irréels et sans danger, de devoir survivre à un apocalypse de zombies.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le troisième chapitre! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Avez-vous des idées pour la suite? Ou des commentaires? Merci de lire et d'aimer mon histoire!**

 **Câlins et bisous,**

 **~ MissKitCat**


	4. Un monde magnifique

**Bonjour chers amis (je suis trop gentille :'3)!**

 **Vous allez bien? ... Oui? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi! Pour vous partager ma bonne humeur, voici un nouveau chapitre de votre fan fiction favorite! (Non? Ok d'abord... ._.)**

 **Disclaimer : Damn it! Je les ai séquestrés dans ma cave! Non je blague, SLG appartient à Mathieu Sommet et PvZ, à PopCap.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un monde magnifique

Elle se fraya un chemin entre les hautes herbes. Elle était seule, car elle n'aimait pas vraiment le travail d'équipe. Quand elle n'avait pas le choix, elle préférait se battre avec Pisto-pois, car c'était un des seuls qui ne se moquaient pas d'elle en l'appelant « cool », « de glace », ou en lui disant de « garder son sang-froid ». Les frères Catapulte, les plus moqueurs, la prenaient souvent comme victime, même si elle ne réagissait que très peu à leurs attaques.

Les plus pacifiques ne la dérangeaient pas, alors que le Pisto-pois l'appelait par son vrai nom, Pois geleur. Beaucoup d'autres la nommaient « Icecube » ou « Elsa » en se retenant de rire. Elle ne pleurait pas, en fait, elle semblait s'en ficher un peu, même si ça l'énervait. Mais surtout, pas question de le dire! Il ne fallait pas montrer sa faiblesse, surtout quand on vivait dans un monde majoritairement masculin.

Il fallait se concentrer. Un petit groupe de zombies se tenait pas très loin de la plante. Elle repéra deux morts-vivants un peu éloignés de la horde, alors elle les prit comme cible. Lentement, sournoisement, elle se faufila à travers les branches et feuilles, dans le parc, pour être assez proche d'eux. Avec son pistolet intégré, elle les visa à un endroit précis de la tête. Le gros pois heurta les deux têtes, qui se détachèrent de leur corps, tombant lourdement au sol.

Leurs acolytes, attroupés quelques mètres plus loin, ne virent pas la lanceuse de pois, qui était bien dissimulée entre les hautes herbes. Paniqués, les créatures de couleur pourriture se dispersèrent, permettant au végétal de surgir de sa cachette et de tuer les zombies, maintenant sans défense. Quel joueur de Plantes contre Zombies aurait cru à une telle intelligence de la part des plantes, qui ne faisaient que tirer sur ce qu'elles voyaient? Enfin, en apparence, comme on a pu le voir! Elles étaient dotées d'une conscience et de la capacité à réfléchir et à ressentir.

Elle regarda un instant ce qu'elle avait fait, puis se rendit vers une rue, pour recharger ses munitions en graines.

* * *

 **\- Gros! Des plantes? Cool!** On aurait presque pu voir des étoiles dans les yeux du drogué. Il avait déjà vu des plantes magiques, mais pas exactement comme elles.

 **\- C'est à cause du gosse qu'on est dans cette merde!** Râla le Patron. **Je crois qu'on devrait le sacrifier!**

 **\- Ouais! Il paraît que ça porte chance de sacrifier des vierges!** Déclara Double pisto-pois, le frère de Pisto-pois.

 **\- Tu es méchant!** Le Geek était rouge de honte et de colère, et des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux.

 **\- Hey, c'est pas cool dire ça!** Le défendit le Trouffle, frustré que quelqu'un ait insulté son ami. **Tu vas le payer!**

 **\- Soyez peace gros!** Les interrompit le Hippie, énervé par la dispute, une des choses qu'il détestait le plus avec les médias abrutissants. **Il faut travailler ensemble gros, pas être l'un contre l'autre!**

 **\- Il a raison** , approuva Souci, une jolie fleur jaune aux pétales blancs. La guerre est dévastatrice, **surtout quand elle est dans le même camp.**

Les quatre concernés soupirèrent et firent la paix, un peu à contrecœur. Le Hippie rejoignit la plante qui l'avait soutenu dans sa quête de paix.

 **\- Merci, gros!** Il lui fit un sourire. Elle se retourna et le lui rendit.

 **\- De rien! Je n'aime pas la guerre!** Un court silence s'installa, avant que la fleur ne le brise. **Est-ce que tu vas te battre?**

Le camé réfléchit un instant. Avait-il le choix de tuer? Ce n'était pas dans ses principes, non plus d'être sevré. Mais le Patron était-il privé de ses activités? En ces temps apocalyptiques, les bordels étaient évidemment fermés. Quoique pour lui le faire avec un cadavre ne serait qu'une nouvelle expérience... Et le Geek? Bien, se battre contre des zombies était comme un jeu vidéo pour lui! Et Maître Panda avait bien le droit de chanter en répandant des graines sur la pelouse! Alors, pourquoi lui serait obligé de se battre? D'aller à l'encontre de ses valeurs?

 **\- Non gros, je vais plutôt faire autre chose. Je peux faire quoi gros?**

 **\- Tu pourrais t'occuper de soigner les blessés, guérir les malades et préparer des packs de graines pour quand les autres en auront plus en réserve. Va voir Dave le Dingo, lui non plus il ne se bat pas, il va te dire quoi faire.**

 **\- Merci, gros!**

 **\- Pas de quoi!**

La fleur lui sourit et lui indiqua le chemin pour se rendre chez Dave. L'homme au bob se rendit donc chez le Dingo, tout en se sauvant d'humanoïdes en putréfaction voulant se délecter de l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne. Il toqua à la porte.

 **\- Abwarda deuwesh!** Fit une voix de l'autre côté de la surface en bois. Quel mot de passe? Le Hippie n'en connaissait pas! Désespéré, il s'écria :

 **\- LES COCCINELLES SONT DES COLÉOPTÈRES!**

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le visage souriant d'un homme barbu dans la trentaine, à l'allure bizarre mais tout de même chaleureuse. Il l'invita à entrer. Le pacifiste regarda autour de lui. Sur des tables et des meubles, de façon un peu aléatoire, trônaient toutes sortes de plantes, commençant par des mini-arbustes, passant par des fleurs de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et finissant par de longues tiges fournies de feuilles. Étrangement, ça faisait plutôt joli. Aussi, il y avait plusieurs étagères remplies de matériel de jardinage. Certains sacs d'engrais étaient ouverts, et un mince filet de poudre brun foncé s'écoulait d'une de ces poches, formant un petit amont de fertilisant sur le plancher en céramique. Les murs étaient peints en vert, ce qui donnait une impression de déambuler dans un jardin. Pour donner encore plus une allure de serre intérieure, des pots de fleurs étaient suspendus au plafond et d'autres soutenus au mur par des tablettes en bois teint café. L'homme au bob était éberlué, fasciné, sidéré de voir autant de merveilles de la nature dans un même établissement. C'était tout simplement magnifique, il en était bouche bée. « **Gros...** » fut tout ce qu'il put lâcher comme mot. S'il avait eu un joint en bouche, ce dernier serait tombé parmi les feuilles et fleurs, se perdant dans l'immensité de la verdure. Mais, n'ayant pas cette drogue, guerre oblige, il se contenta de laisser les agréables effluves printanières titiller ses sens.

 **\- Awrewjieu dokk!** S'exclama Dave, tout content.

Le pacifiste était comblé. C'est ici qu'il travaillerait? Tout ce qu'il put faire fut emprisonner le Dingo dans ses bras. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris, mais finit par afficher un sourire ravi.

 **\- Dorewri wra!** Lui demanda son nouveau patron. Tiens, ça faisait bizarre d'appeler un bon jardinier ainsi, il était tellement habitué d'associer ce surnom à son homologue pervers. À cet instant, il décida de garder cette appellation pour son confrère criminel.

L'homme au bob suivit donc l'homme barbu dans un couloir totalement vide. Il contrastait avec les autres pièces, qui étaient tapissées de feuilles. Le passage finit par déboucher dans une pièce dont la lumière éblouit le Hippie, dont les yeux étaient habitués à une faible lumière. Dès que ces derniers furent accommodés à l'éclairage ambiant, il put contempler ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Les murs et le plafond arrondis étaient faits de plaques de verre assemblés ensemble pour former une jolie courbe, donnant une vue panoramique sur l'extérieur. Une quasi-infinité de pots de fleurs étaient tapissés au sol, accrochés aux murs et suspendus au plafond. Le pacifiste se demandait comment la lumière solaire faisait pour répondre aux besoins des plantes au sol, puisqu'elle ne passait que par petits filets tant les plantes pendues au ciel prenaient de la place.

Il inspira un coup. Ça sentait bon. Un délicieux mélange floral, fruité et végétal, dont les multiples effluves se mariaient parfaitement, pour donner une agréable sensation aux narines des bienheureux qui respiraient dans cette salle à l'air aussi pur que celui des montagnes et forêts les plus sauvages et éloignées.

 _ **[ Mettez cette musique en lisant ce passage (dans un autre onglet) (en remplaçant (point) par un . et en enlevant les espaces et traits d'union) h-t-t-p-s : / / youtu(point)be / 22BQVXLs8rw ]**_

Il tendit l'oreille, soudainement attentif au moindre bruit. Aucun bruissement de feuilles ne se faisait entendre. Pourtant, sans qu'il n'en sache l'origine, une douce mélodie parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle semblait chatouiller ses pavillons, puis l'envelopper dans une chaleur calme et apaisante. Tellement qu'il en oublia la guerre, la misère, la violence et le carnage. Ça sonnait agréable, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

Il laissa s'étirer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Cependant, celui-ci n'était ni béat ni distrait, il exprimait plutôt un bonheur et une paix infinis. Il était tout simplement heureux. Il ne savait pas quoi demander de plus à cet homme avec qui il partageait cette passion infinie pour la nature.

 **\- Bwargdak wrash twue?** Lui demanda Dave. Quelle question! Bien sûr que cet endroit lui plaisait, même plus que tout ce qu'il avait vu dans ses nombreux délires psychédéliques, car ce qui se tenait devant ses yeux était bien réel, bien plus que ses tourbillons colorés envahis par les licornes et loutres arc-en-ciel. Il hocha la tête à son nouvel ami.

Il fit plusieurs pas vers un pot en terre cuite. Il posa sa main sur la céramique rouge, et sentit le froid qui se dégageait du contenant. Il remonta sa main, caressant sa texture pierreuse et légèrement bosselée, jusqu'à sentir quelque chose de doux et humide sous son index et son majeur. C'était brun foncé et parsemé de petits points blancs. De la terre. Une tige verte comblait le centre de la surface. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur ce qui était teint par la chlorophylle et put se rendre jusqu'à une séparation. Il retira sa main et explora des yeux le feuillage fourni du végétal. Que c'était joli! Il se tourna vers le botaniste, qui lui demanda de s'occuper des plantes.

Il commença à les arroser. Il déversa une poignée d'engrais – qui était d'une couleur étrangement dorée – sur les pousses qui en réclamaient, ce qui les transforma en fleurs, en fruits ou en légumes. Puis, il regarda au-dessus de la porte, pensant avoir vu quelque chose. Il avait raison, au-dessus du battant était suspendue une enseigne peinte à même une planche de bois. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et leva la tête pour pouvoir lire ce qui y était inscrit.

 _Jardin Zen._

* * *

 **Je sais. Aucun suspense ni cliffhanger. :')**

 **J'ai décidé de miser un peu plus sur une plante, mais évidemment ça a foiré et j'ai mis beaucoup d'énergie sur le Hippie. x3 J'ai voulu décrire chacun des sens ressentis par lui, mais je n'ai pas su incorporer le sens du goût et le bout du sens du toucher est assez bizarre...**

 **Mais je suis super contente! Je crois ravoir l'inspiration! Mais je vais écrire toujours aussi lentement... Cx Je commence de plus en plus de fictions, puisque j'ai plein d'idées! \o/**

 **Bien! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre, faver, commenter et partager (sur Twitter? :3) si cette histoire vous plait!**

 **À bientôt!**

 **~ MissKitCat**


	5. Mystère et guerre

Chapitre 5 : Mystère et guerre

 **\- Donc en gros, il faut se mettre dans ce buisson** , il pointa un amas feuillu proche d'une rue, **et tirer en cachette. C'est ça?**

 **\- Ouais!** Répondit le sèche-cheveux-klaxon vert.

 **\- Heum...** Le jeune homme était un peu gêné de poser la question, **comment tu t'appelles? J'ai oublié...**

La plante sourit, pas du tout offusquée.

 **\- J'suis Pisto-pois. Toi c'est Mathieu, n'est-ce pas?**

 **\- Oui, c'est ça.** Il rit. **T'as meilleure mémoire que moi!**

 **\- Bon, on y va, Mathieu-le-supposé-amnésique?**

Celui-ci s'esclaffa une deuxième fois, puis hocha la tête. Ils partirent donc au combat.

Cachés dans le buisson, les deux n'avaient aucune chance de se faire repérer. Mathieu était nerveux – c'était assez normal, il ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie. Et dire qu'il trouvait le tournage de son émission fatiguant et stressant! À cet instant, il était confronté à quelque chose d'un tout autre calibre.

Pisto-pois lui avait montré une technique qui lui permettait d'utiliser une sulfateuse à pois comme une mitraillette. Il suffisait d'en planter un, de le prendre et de le tenir par la tige avec la main dominante et entre la tête et le bout du pistolet avec l'autre main. Pour tirer quatre pois, il suffisait tout simplement de pincer la tige, sans brutalité toutefois – pour ne pas blesser la plante.

Le jeune homme s'équipa alors de son arme végétale pour viser un zombie. Si un passant observateur s'était aventuré par là, il aurait pu apercevoir deux trous vert foncé au travers les buissons. S'il avait été trop curieux, il se serait approché et aurait vu deux gros pois dans chacun. Il aurait écarté le buisson et aurait dévoilé l'existence de nos deux guerriers.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce que ces deux derniers pouvaient voir déambuler dans les rues se trouvait à être des zombies affamés. Le premier pois fusa et blessa un zombie. Les autres morts-vivants n'en portèrent pas attention. D'autres projectiles furent lancés, et la horde commença à réagir uniquement lorsque cinq de leurs congénères s'écroulèrent au sol. Elle tenta de se resserrer, mais le combat était gagné d'avance pour les guerriers. Comment un attroupement de cadavres à moitié décomposés pourrait résister à deux tireurs complètements dissimulés dans les herbes? En tout cas, moi, je ne sais pas comment ce serait possible...

Après s'être «occupé» de ce petit groupe, Mathieu et Pisto-pois émergèrent de leur cachette. Ils se firent un «high five (ou one, dans le cas de la plante)» et se dirigèrent vers un autre endroit pour apporter du renfort ou affronter l'ennemi une autre fois.

* * *

 **\- Tournesol! Soleil!**

Un homme interpelait la plante. Celle-ci devint jaune et créa un magnifique soleil, qui finit dans la petite poche du jeune jardinier. Celui-ci transforma l'énergie solaire en plante, à l'aide de graines et d'eau.

 **\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne une chanson?** Proposa la fleur.

 **\- Ouuiii!** Répondit-il d'une voix enjouée qu'on pourrait facilement comparer à celle du Geek quand on lui faisait plaisir.

Le jeune homme était enthousiaste. Bien qu'il adorait chanter les chansons qu'il connaissait, il aimait encore plus en apprendre des nouvelles! Le Tournesol l'avisa :

\- Mais je t'avertis, elle est en anglais!

[La chanson {changer (point) en . et (slash) en /} : youtu(point)be(slash)0N1_0SUGlDQ ]

Dès le début, la musique était belle. L'homme-panda commençait déjà à aimer la chanson. Toutefois, lorsque la chanteuse florale y ajouta sa voix, qui était douce, juste assez aiguë et apaisante, le Panda ne put que l'apprécier encore plus. En plus, l'accent anglais de l'interprète était impeccable! (Une première en France! xD Rôôh, je blague!)

Le plus amusant avec cette musique, c'est que l'ursidé pouvait rythmer ses lancers de graines et ses arrosages avec le tempo de la chanson. C'était tout simplement génial! _Un, deux, trois, quatre, une Ortie surgit de terre, cinq, six, sept et huit, une Noix vient les protéger._

Une autre horde de zombies approcha, sûrement en renfort. Sans aucune peur, maintenant habitué au combat, Maître Panda ouvrit son sac à dos, où ses graines étaient entreposées. Il fouilla, à la recherche d'un lanceur de pois ou bien d'une catapulte. Rien. Il n'avait que des plantes de soutien, comme des Noix, ou des plantes inefficaces seules, comme des Nénuphars (qui permettaient la culture de plantes sur l'eau). Le cœur de l'homme au costume bicolore commença à accélérer sa cadence. Il n'allait pas tenir le coup! Il savait qu'il était trop éloigné pour appeler un de ses frères, et il ne connaissait aucune plante qui sache se battre tout près.

 **\- Mais dépêche-toi! Ils arrivent!** Le pressa son alliée, la panique s'emparant d'elle aussi de plus en plus.

 **\- J'ai rien!** Cria-t-il.

Bien sûr qu'il avait des armes, mais jamais, à lui seul, il ne serait capable de se débarrasser d'une si énorme légion de morts-vivants. Il le réalisa quand il vit des humanoïdes surgir de tous côtés. Ils étaient encerclés. Enfin, il n'y avait rien en arrière car c'était une rivière, beaucoup trop profonde pour être traversée à la nage. Malgré lui, le Panda commença à paniquer... et à perdre espoir. _Non! On peut y arriver!_ Lui hurla sa voix intérieure. En effet, ce n'était pas une option, car s'ils échouaient, ils mourraient. Et disons que Maître Panda ne voulait pas mourir, enfin pas avant d'avoir pu sauver son espèce.

Alors qu'il cherchait une solution à ce problème, une tête de zombie fit un « pop! », et tomba à terre, ce qui alerta l'ursidé. Une épine rouge vif était plantée dans sa tête. Attends, le Tournesol aurait-elle des pouvoirs insoupçonnés? Il se tourna vers elle, mais celle-ci n'y était plus. Il fit le tour de l'endroit, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive au bord de l'eau, interagissant avec ce qu'il croyait être une plante rose pâle. L'animal courut vers les deux silhouettes et vit la nouvelle venue. C'était un chat-nénuphar rose avec un bonnet de la même couleur. _Trop mignon!_ Pensa-t-il. Il se souvenait vaguement d'elle, ce qui avait eu comme conséquence de ne pas l'avoir fait penser qu'elle serait peut-être là pour les aider. Le Tournesol se tourna vers lui et lui déclara, soulagée :

 **\- C'est Jonc! Elle est venue pour nous aider!**

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, cette dernière lança plusieurs épines vers les zombies, ce qui en tua quelques-uns. Elle donna les sacs de graines qu'elle possédait à son nouvel allié, et celui-ci courut vers l'ennemi pour les terrasser à coups de Joncs enflammés.

Et la douce musique de combat reprit de plus belle.

* * *

 **\- Je te le jure!**

 **\- Je ne te crois pas!**

 **\- Crois-moi ou non, j'ai vu une plante que je n'ai jamais vue avant, ni à Suburbia, ni ici.**

 **\- Mais c'est impossible!**

Le gamin regardait Cata-chou et Cata-graine s'obstiner. Le chou avait cru voir une nouvelle catapulte rouge, alors que son frère ne le croyait pas du tout. Après une minute, le petit s'énerva de leur cria :

 **\- ARRÊTEZ!**

Les deux plantes se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Depuis leur alliance, elles avaient appris qu'il était assez rare que leur ami s'énerve, mais que quand ça arrivait, il valait mieux pour tout le monde de se taire. Toutefois, il en fallait beaucoup au petit pour rentrer dans un état pareil car il était trop habitué à se taire et à tout encaisser.

Les plantes s'empressèrent de s'excuser, prenant soudain conscience qu'elles avaient dépassé les bornes. Le Geek, retrouvant soudain son calme, pensa qu'il les avait effrayés.

 **\- D... Désolé... Je ne voulais pas... C'est juste que...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'épi de maïs, qui n'aimait pas que le jeune se comporte ainsi, le coupa.

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas! Tu as le droit de t'énerver! Mes frères et moi sommes insupportables!** Il voulut le détendre. **Un jour, on a même réussi à faire bouillir de colère Champi-glace!**

Le gamer baissa la tête, et pour le consoler – ses compagnons y étaient désormais habitués –, la plante jaune s'approcha et lui fit un câlin.

\- Bon, allez, on retourne au combat.

Il stoppa l'étreinte, et l'adolescent dut se résigner à préparer ses graines et remplir son arrosoir pour la prochaine vague qu'il allait devoir affronter.

* * *

 **\- Tu vois gamin, si je prends le zombie de cette manière, j'ai un max de chances de réussir!**

 **\- Moi je les fais exploser...** Répliqua inlassablement le Champi-mort face à la phrase de son allié, le Patron. Il était un peu énervé que ce dernier lui parle de ses « expériences », comme il disait.

 **\- Faudrait créer une plante qui sache baiser, c'est super efficace pour tuer des zombies.** Il semblait enthousiaste par sa propre idée. **Faudrait que j'en parle à Dave.**

C'était dégueulasse, dégoûtant et répugnant, mais c'était le Patron. Il devait apprendre à accepter son ami tel qu'il était : un gros pervers. S'il disait quelque chose comme « _T'es dégueulasse!_ », le criminel ne serait que fier de ce qu'il considérait comme un compliment. Bien sûr que lui-même était sombre et cruel, mais il ne connaissait pas la perversité sexuelle et ça le surprenait un peu. En même temps, quelle plante se serait dit qu'un pé... pétard humain, serait une arme contre les zombies?

 **\- Doom...** Conclut-il, exaspéré.

 **\- Bah quoi?** L'humain le regarda, son fameux sourire pervers au visage. **Elle te plait pas, mon idée?**

Le champignon lui jeta un regard noir. L'homme en costard, frustré que Champi-mort ne soit pas de son côté pour cette fois, fit un « **Rôôô!** », pour ensuite soupirer et tirer sur un zombie. Le sombrero, comme il aimait l'appeler, était bien amusant quand il voulait, mais cette fois-ci, il avait été nul. Son idée était la meilleure selon lui. Qui ne voudrait pas d'un végétal capable de détruire des zombies de l'intérieur? Quoique pour lui ce ne serait pas nécessaire, car son engin personnel faisait déjà l'affaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement face à cette réalité, que tout le monde devait connaître.

 _Un jour, se dit-il, un jour je l'aurai, cette plante. Et tous les zombies tomberont à mes pieds..._

* * *

 **Oui oui, je sais, le Patron est DÉGUEULASSE, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime! Non? :c**

 **Et qui est cette mystérieuse catapulte que Cata-chou croit avoir vu? Vous verrez ça au prochain chapitre, mouahahahaha! En attendant allez voir mes autres fanfictions et mon compte DeviantArt, ça me ferait super plaisir! °w°**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'envoient du feed-back, donc des reviews et des commentaires! Je ferai un câlin de groupe à la fin de la fic, si elle ne part pas trop en couilles! XD (Car non, je n'ai pas de plan... me tape pas, Luxi ;-; )**

 **Je vous laisse tranquille après une petite question! Ça vous tenterait, une ou plusieurs histoires d'amour? Entre les plantes?**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu à toi, cher lecteur, et on se revoit au prochain chapitre!**

 **~ MissKitCat**


End file.
